A major challenge in using such a shaving device is to obtain high “closeness” in shaving (i.e. to cut the hairs as close as possible relative to the skin), while avoiding skin irritation as much as possible. Increasing the closeness requires bringing the hair-cutting area closer to the skin, and this increases the likelihood that the cutter will damage the skin. Therefore, high closeness and low skin irritation are contradictory requirements. Improving the “closeness/irritation balance” requires special skills and additional shaving time from users. Some of the reasons are, e.g., that a user has to reckon with different properties of different parts of the treated skin (e.g. cheek, neck, etc.), as well as with the responsive location-dependent and time-dependent varying deformation behaviour of the treated skin during the treatment. Note that also, e.g., dynamic user handling forces during the treatment play a role. In addition, it is noted that these, and many other differences, vary from person to person, not only because different persons have different skin types and skin properties, but also because different persons have different device handling behaviour.
WO2013/140309A1 mentions the abovementioned closeness/irritation balance (see e.g. page 1 of WO2013/140309A1). In view of said balance, WO2013/140309A1 proposes to incorporate a force-generating member in a skin-engaging portion of a shaver to selectively adjust, during use of the shaver, the attracting force exerted on the skin of a user, thereby selectively influencing the degree of skin doming during use of the shaver (see e.g. page 2 of WO2013/140309A1).